


Finnish Kisses Take Away the Pain

by yourbonnieprince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Children, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbonnieprince/pseuds/yourbonnieprince





	Finnish Kisses Take Away the Pain

~AN~ Testing out moving one of my fics from FF.net to ao3. Sorry for any OOC! 

Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia. The original idea for this was found on the kink-meme. 

Translations: Ruotsi-Sweden-Finnish 

Not beta'd. Sorry if you spot any mistakes. 

~break~ 

Sweden chased Finland down the hill. They were playing their favorite game, tag, and Sweden was determined to make the other boy 'it'. He saw Tino a few feet ahead of him but what Berwald did not see was the rock in his path. The Swedish boy gasped in surprise when his toe hit the rock. Sweden automatically threw his arms out in front his body to catch himself, causing his right knee to come in contact with the sharp rock. Berwald made a noise of pain and turned himself over so he was sitting upright. He brought his injured knee to inspect the wound. A small cut, about 4 inches long, was what he found. The cut really hurt and was bleeding. Sweden tried not to cry. 

"Ruotsi? Where did you go?" Berwald turned in the direction of Tino's voice. The Swedish boy saw the other appear over the hill about 3 feet from him. The blonde was going to call out to the Finn, but Tino noticed the other first. Finland ran to Sweden, stopping and kneeling in front the other when he had reached him. Berwald knew Tino would notice he was trying not to burst into tears. 

"What happened, Ruotsi?" 

"I tripped 'n fell." Tino then saw the cut on his friend's knee.

"Your hurt, Berwald! Let me help you." The Finn helped the other to his feet, holding Sweden's blue tunic above the wound. Berwald sniffled and wiped at his eyes. Tino saw that. 

"Does it hurt, Berwald?" Said boy nodded, sniffling again. 

"It's ok to cry.", the Finn said, taking his friend's hand with a smile. That's when Berwald allowed a few tears to leave his eyes. Tino led Sweden to a tiny creek and sat the taller blonde on the bank. The shorter boy ripped a strip of cloth from his white tunic, wetting it with water from the river. Tino turned to the other and placed the wet cloth on the cut. Finland gently wiped the blood from the Swede's leg. 

"Does it feel any better, Ruotsi?" The Swedish boy nodded even though few more tears fell from his eyes. The Finnish boy discarded the used piece of cloth and ripped another strip from his tunic. 

"You don't have to rip your clothes like that, Tino.", Berwald mumbled, sniffling again.   
The Swede blushed, hating that he was crying in front of his 'wife'. The Finn lifted his hand to his friend's face, gently wiping away the fresh tears, then set to work bandaging the wound. Sweden slowly stopped crying. Tino finished tying the cloth and set back to admire his work. The Finn caught Berwald by suprise when Tino pressed his lips to the Swede's bandage in a small kiss, then pulled away. Both nation's blushed profusely. 

"D-Does it feel better, Berwald?" "Yes. Thank you, my wife.", Sweden said, nodding his head. Finland's face flushed in irritation. The Finn stood up and started walking angrily away. Berwald stood up and started hurrying after the other. 

"Don't call me your wife! I am a boy!" Sweden just smiled as he follwed Finland home. 

~break~ 

~AN~ I hope you liked it~ :)


End file.
